1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of measuring a voltage of a battery pack and an energy storage system including the battery pack.
2. Related Art
As problems such as environmental contamination and resource exhaustion increase, interest in systems for storing energy and for efficiently using the stored energy also increase. There is also increased interest in renewable energy that does not cause pollution during power generation. Thus, research into energy storage systems, which may be used with renewable energy, a power storage battery system, and existing grid power, has been actively conducted as changes occur in the environment.
For the energy storage systems, efficient management of batteries is one of the important issues. Batteries are to be controlled in regard to various features such as charging, discharging, or cell balancing. By efficiently controlling the batteries, the lifespan of the batteries may be increased, and power may be stably supplied to a load.